


I've Read Fanfic I Know What I'm Doing

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, no sexy times because I do what I want, tfw you look over a wip and it's actually good enough to publish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: Awkward dorks being awkward.





	I've Read Fanfic I Know What I'm Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/gifts).



“Stop, stop stop stop-” Vex repeated, her body still shaking and the bed creaking under them. The pair of lips at her neck were gone, Percy (her boyfriend? Friend? Shit even she didn’t know…) staring at her with worry.

“What’s wrong?”

She put her hands gently against his chest, not pushing him away, “Um….I…”

He rose gently from her, the last of his tie falling onto the bed. She saw him sit on the side of the bed, looking at her. His cheeks were flushed, as hers were probably. Minus the tie, the first two buttons of his shirt were undone, jacket already discarded, a few lipstick marks decorating his face.

Vex was in a similar slightly disheveled state, dress straps falling down her shoulders, the top of her breasts starting to spill out of the cups from being pushed down.

Rather than looking at her with the disappointed look she expected (she couldn’t really blame him at this point…) he gave her a smile, “Dearest….you’re shaking like a leave.”

That brought her to attention, sitting up straight, “I wasn’t! I...I’m just…” she paused, biting her lip in contemplation.

“Nervous?”

“Terribly.”

“Good, that makes two of us….” he looked away, down to the floor, fidgeting with his hands, “Gods….why did we think this was a good idea?”

“Because we’ve rped pages upon pages of porn together?” Vex chuckled, moving on the bed so she was sitting next to him, “And we thought that would  _ easily  _ translate into us fucking for real?”

“That….sounds about right…” he chuckled with her, neither one of them bothering to freshen up, “And all it's done really is brought a gorgeous, nervous woman into my bed, great job Percy.”

She gently put her hand on his arm, “Percy,” she can’t help but smirk, “Believe it or not I want to be here….I just…” she takes in a deep breath, “I think...we’re approaching this wrong?”

He raised an eyebrow, starting to roll the sleeves of his shirt, “How so?”

“Percy…” she looked away from him, her hand still on his arm, “I don’t….I don’t want a glorified fuck buddy...if that makes sense?”

“Uh…”

“I want….I want a boyfriend.” she mumbled, “I mean, sex is….it’s nice, it’s wonderful….but…”

“You want…..more than sex?”

She snapped her fingers, “Exactly!” she turned away again, “I’ve...I’ve never really….”

“I think what you’re trying to say,” she watched as Percy straightened himself out, one hand over his knee, the other inching towards her own, gently, carefully, “Is that we’re two dorks in love? And that you want this to take its own pace?”

She stared at the pillow for a moment, pouting, “You didn’t have to add in the dork part…”

“Darling, we’ve nearly written a book about two characters together, through Discord...two characters that came from World of Warcraft...Vex we’re fucking dorks.”

She couldn’t repress the ugly snort that left her, her laugh ringing like a bell throughout the room, “You...you have a point,” she finally managed to breathe out.

“Good….that’s a noise I love hearing,” his hand moved to her side, gently tickling her as more laughter bubbled out. He stopped a few moments later, giggling himself, “I love your laugh,” he mumbled.

When her breath returned she stared at him, nervous smile turning genuine, “Percy.”

“Yes dear?” his full attention is on her.

“Kiss me?”

“But I thought you-”

“Kissing and having sex are two different things Darling,” her hand moved to his cheek, cupping it, “And like I just said, I wanted to be here…that’s not changed...”

He blinks, staring at her wide-eyed for what seems like forever, before leaning in, encasing her lips with his own.

Her hands moved to his chest again, this time not to push away, only to hold her still. She felt his lumberjack like arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close as her hands moved again to his hair, combing through the snowy locks.

A bite on her bottom lip made a laugh bubble out between them before they pulled away, their foreheads touching.

“You okay?” he whispered to her.

“Yeah.” she had to bit her own lip to keep the giggles from flowing out.

“You like that?”

“Fuck yeah.”

This time his own laugh filled the room, a sound Vex adored, and wanted to hear more of. They stayed like that, in comfortable peace, for a bit before Percy pulled away, “Well, I think it would be rather rude to keep such a lovely lady from her rest,” he started getting up, “I can get you your nightgown and-”

He felt a tug on the hem of his shirt, “Percy, where do you think you’re going?” he turned to see Vex with a small, soft smile on her lips, a playful look in her eyes.

“I didn’t….I thought you were uncomfortable…”

“With fucking you….yes...to an extent...give it time,” her smile twitched and she looked at the floor before looking back at him, “I think sleeping together….actually sleeping together….wouldn’t cross anything...unless you-”

“No, no I...I would like that…”

A beat, another beat, “Soooooo, are you going to sleep in that shirt orrrr-”

“Oh, sorry, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting Darling.”

A small, nervous laugh before Percy quickly went to the bathroom, doing a faster version of his evening routine, before quickly making his way back into the bedroom, where Vex was already under the covers, fiddling with her phone. She smiled when she saw him, placing the device on the nightstand. Her smile turned to a confused look with his flushed, bumbling face.

“Something wrong Darling?”

“You’re…..you’re shirtless…” he mimed squeezing at his pecs, noting how her breasts were lazily spilled over the top of the comforter.

“Oh yeah,” she looked to her chest, cupping her breasts, “I was getting tired of wearing my bra,” she pointed to a corner in the floor, where a blue lacy garment lay ontop of a pile Percy only assumed was her dress.

“Didn’t you pack clothes?”

“Yes….but that required me getting up….stripping was lazier….therefore better.”

“Oh,” he tried to keep contact with her eyes, he really did, “Well-”

“I’m still wearing underwear Percy,” she shrugged, a soft smirk on her lips, “They’re pretty cute too, since, you know, the original plan was to,” she made a circle with one hand, thrusting another finger in and out of it.

Any awkward tension seemed to leave the room with Percy’s laugh, “You’re the biggest pervert I’ve met I swear.”

“That’s rich coming from Mr. ‘Let's give Gerald tentacles, Amelia will love that!’,” a snort, “Fuckin Hentai weeb.”

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

Percy lifted his night shirt over his head, tossing it to her, “Here, put on a shirt you nudist.” the bed creaked with his weight as he sat on the other end, fiddling with the covers.

“Oh, are you saying I have bad tits?” she was drowning in the shirt, relishing how much it smelled like Percy.

“Not at all, they’re glorious if I may comment,” he was finally facing her in the bed, nuzzling into the pillow, “But you look wonderful in everything, so comfort should be the goal.”

She lightly slapped his arm before plopping down on the pillow next to him, “Flatterer.”

“Only with you…” his cheeks looked flushed again, taking a hand to cup her own, “Always with you.”

She could feel her own flush starting to form, placing a hand over his, “We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

“Perhaps,” he leaned towards her, gently pecking her lips in a chaste kiss, “But has that stopped us before?”

“According to you and your chocolate kink? Not really.” she nearly died laughing at the yelp Percy made, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

“Shut up!” his whine was muffled, “I was trying to be sweet and romantic and here you are kinkshaming me!”

“Percy, please, we have nearly the same kinks, and here you are calling me a filthy pervert.”

“I didn’t call you filthy, don’t put words in my mouth.” A laugh as she hit him with the pillow.

“You’re the worst.”

“You’re the worst,” he moved part of his face out of the pillow, looking at her with only one eye. She was surprised when he tapped her nose with his finger, a small crooked smile on his lips, “I still love you though.”

“Oh…” her playful look turned a bit surprised, freezing.

He seemed to pick up on her hesitance, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No,” a small breathless laugh left her as she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around as much of him as she could, “I like it...say it again?” she’s amazed he could even hear her, her voice quiet and low.

She felt his own arms wrap around her, his face burying itself in her hair, “I love you.”

Vex isn’t sure when sleep overtakes her, all she feels when she wakes up is the emptiness next to her, and a bit of coldness.

“Wha-” she grumbled into the pillow, finally seeing nothing where Percy once was.

“Ah, so the princess is finally awake,” She turned her head to see Percy, still shirtless, a smug grin on his face, and two steaming mugs in his hands, “Here you are Dimple Ass, your coffee that could probably kill a normal man, three sugars and four creams,” he set one of the mugs on the table next to her phone, “And breakfast is being made as we speak, I was thinking bacon-”

“Dimple Ass?” she interrupted him, propping herself up enough to grab the mug, “The fuck are you talking about?” she asked grumpily, blowing on her mug before taking a small sip.

His grin somehow became even more smug, “You have dimples on your ass don’t you know, it’s adorable.”

“What the-”

“My only defense, it's a little hard to  _ not  _ stare at your ass. One, it’s perfectly round and gorgeous, and two you somehow managed to push the covers off yourself last night and, I kid you not, slept ass-up until a few minutes ago.” Laughter was bubbling out of him as he explained.

Vex’s face became a combination of embarrassed and angry, “Sh...shut the fuck up.” she mumbled into her mug.

“I’m serious it’s the cutest thing,” He took a sip from his own mug, noting her irritated expression, “I’m sorry.” he couldn’t even try to hide his smile.

Looking at him made it hard to keep up the charade of irritation, her own smile starting to crack though, “No you’re not.” she teased him.

“Can you ever forgive me, Dearest Vex’ahlia?”

“With a comma after Dearest~?”

“I hate you.” laughter rang throughout the room, Percy barely able to hold his mug.

“You said bacon, what else?” Vex finally managed to ask after calming down.

“Pancakes.”

“With??”

He contemplated for a few moments, sipping at his mug once more, “If I were to put chocolate chips in them, could I be forgiven?”

She couldn’t even bother hiding her smile, setting her mug aside and getting to her knees on the bed, kissing his cheek, “Of course~”

“I love knowing how to buy you~.” he teased her, a quick peck to her lips.

She wrapped an arm around his neck, staring at his face, soft and still a bit sleepy, adoration over his face. Vex’s smile turned from teasing to soft, gentle as she tapped his nose with her finger, “And I love you.”

His eyes widened in surprise, only to turn into a smile mirroring hers, “I love you too.”

The kiss between them wasn’t quite like either one they had last night. Not quite steamy, not quite passionate, but sweet, gentle, an understanding shared between the two right until they pulled away, foreheads pressed together.

“Sooooo,” Vex’s voice was barely above a whisper, “I heard something about a handsome man and pancakes?”

She loved the way Percy giggled, quick and breathless near her lips, “Funny, I heard something similar, only with a lovely lady.”

A final, chaste peck was shared before Vex finally rose from the bed, feeling rather comfortable leaning against Percy as they made their way to the kitchen.  


End file.
